Oh So Cliché
by Nicole2513
Summary: For the movie: BUT I'M A CHEERLEADER... Megan/Graham Summary inside. For all those Graham/Megan lovers. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

I absolutely adore this movie and I was bored one night, so this is what it came to be. Just a sweet little story.

**Summary:** Graham didn't leave with Megan the day of graduation. She did as her parents told but, she can't stop thinking about Megan. She has to see her. FEMSLASH but, no more than kissing.

**PROLOGUE**

She'd been coming here as often as possible just waiting and wishing that Megan would by some chance show up. Luckily for her, Cocksuckers was over an hours drive from home so the chance of her getting caught was very slim. In her usual jeans and button up shirt, she sat at the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. Her eyes were glued towards the door just wanting to see Megan. God she missed her so much. Her touch. The way that she smiled at her. That cheer that she performed for her at graduation just proved her love for her yet, she chickened out. She was so afraid of how life would end up if her parents completely shut her out that she gave Megan the cold shoulder; broke her heart and she regretted it to this very day.

It was almost two in the morning and she knew it would be last call soon; then the place would close for the night. But she couldn't lose hope now. Every minute she sat here, she kicked herself for not getting to know more about Megan, like maybe where she lived, or went to school. Anything that could help her find Megan.

"Last call!" The bartender yelled over the horrendous techno music; just like clockwork. Graham sighed and stubbed out her cigarette before standing. Slowly she made her way towards the door, she wasn't here tonight. It was no surprise yet it still hurt.

With her mind completely filled with Megan, she got into the car her parents bought her and headed home. Without Megan.


	2. Europe

The next morning, she woke up, exhausted from another sleepless night thinking about Megan. Once she was showered so she didn't smell like beer and cigarettes from the night before, she walked downstairs and joined her father and step-mother at the table for breakfast. They smiled at her but she didn't smile back. It seemed she could never give them a smile because she resented them.

"I have good news honey..." Her father grinned at her. She just looked at him with her famous serious face; one that made her seem like she was going to rip your face off. "We've booked your summer trip to Europe!" Was he expecting her to jump up and do cartwheels? That was Megan's job. She smiled to herself at the thought of Megan cheering for her. Finally, she remembered that she was at breakfast with her parents so she snapped back to reality.

"When?" Her voice was low and husky, holding no emotion. On one side she was happy because it meant being a very long way from home so she wouldn't have to be around her parents but, on the other, she really wanted Megan. Could she really just pick up and leave now?

"Next week..." Her step-mother finally spoke; smiling over at her father. Graham nodded and stood up from the table, not feeling so hungry anymore.

Where could Megan be? This is what she wondered as she lay in her bed, smoking a cigarette. She knew that Megan couldn't go home because her parents wouldn't allow her to live there if she didn't become straight. Graham snorted at the idea of some whacked out institution claiming they can 'Straighten' you out. Like she told Megan... you are who you are.

It was Friday night so she was definitely going to the Cocksucker tonight. It's not like she had anything better to do right? She didn't have a real life or any friends. She just always lied to her dad, claiming she WAS in fact out with friends. The bartender smiled at her and handed her a beer. He had become familiar to her, he never once bothered her, he just kept the beer coming until last call.

She had just sat down and lit a cigarette when someone sat down next to her.

"Hey Graham!" She looked over as Dolph clapped her on the shoulder. He was grinning. "How are you?" Graham just glared at him and took a drag from her cigarette. "You too huh?" She gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. "Megan's been pretty down lately too..." he smiled a knowing smile.

"You've seen her?" Graham finally asked. Her heart was racing, he knew where Megan was. It took everything in her not to grin until her face cracked.

"We've been at Larry and Lloyd's. Leaving True Directions was the best thing I ever did." Dolph sighed happily. How could she NOT think of that?! Of course she was staying with them. How could she be so stupid.

"Where is she?" She asked casually. Of course she was super excited and nervous about possibly seeing her but she didn't want to lose her cool in front of Dolph.

"Um, well I believe Megan is in the bathroom." Dolph nodded as he scanned around the bar. She didn't bother waiting around, she was out of her seat before he had a chance to go on; heading towards the bathroom. What was she going to say? How was Megan going to react? Graham was so happy and so excited but, she was also very anxious. Her nerves were going crazy. God, if only she knew how Megan would react. Graham came to the door and pulled it opened without a thought. Megan was no where to be seen but, she could hear her humming from the stall furthest from her. Graham closed her eyes and leaned again the wall as she listened to her voice. God, she missed her so much.

The toilet flushed and after a brief pause the door was unlocked. Her eyes opened instantly and out walked Megan without any clue that Graham was here. Graham smirked to herself when Megan walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She apparently had no idea that she was here. In a way she was glad because that gave her a chance to just drink her in; to just look at her before actually facing her.

Megan always carried this ora of innocence around her. As Megan would say herself: She was a cheerleader! Megan was completely adorable. Graham's chest tightened at the sight of her. Finally Megan shut off the water and dried her hands. In true Megan fashion, she fixed her hair and smiled to herself in the mirror. Graham could see the sadness in her eyes...

Graham stood up straight as Megan turned to her, stopping abruptly; her body turned to jello as her eyes lit up uncontrollably. Graham picked at her fingernails, unable to speak, so she just smiled slightly. It was obvious that Megan didn't know what to do in this situation. She wanted nothing more than to run into Graham's arms and kiss her endlessly but, Graham had made her feelings clear at graduation.

"How have you been?" Megan's voice had this girly rasp to it; as if she had a cold. Only she didn't; that was just her. Graham looked away sadly and shook her head. She had been miserable.

Lifting her head, she met Megan's eyes once again. "I miss you Megan." It came out just above a whisper. Megan took a couple of big hesitant steps towards the girl that she fell for.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine." Megan said; smiling sweetly. Graham lifted her head and gave Megan a small relieved smile before charging towards her; grabbing her face, slamming her lips down in a wild kiss. Megan gripped the other girl's ribs; holding on for dear life. Finally it seemed things were falling into place...maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Megan..." Graham said softly as they lay on the hood of Graham's car. They had left the bar and ended up along the river, under the stars, just enjoying each other's company.

"Yeah?" Megan sighed happily, digging her face deeper into the crook of Graham's neck. Like clockwork, Graham tightened her grips around the blond's shoulders.

"I..." Graham paused; upset about what she had to tell her. "I'm leaving in a week, going to Europe." She sighed sadly and waited for Megan to reply. Once it sunk it, Megan sat up and looked down at Graham with misty eyes. It broke Graham's heart at the sight.

"For how long?" Her voice cracked.

"I really don't know but I know it'll be a while." Graham had to look away from her eyes, it was hurting her to know that Megan was beginning to hurt again because of her.

"You're just gonna leave me again!" Megan's feet landed firmly on the ground before she began to pace wildly.

Graham got up quickly. "Megan!" She went to grasp the other girl's wrists; in hopes of calming her down. "Megan! Stop, you didn't let me finish!" At this, Megan stopped and looked at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was thinking you could come with me." Graham said softly as she hugged her, holding on for dear life.

Pulling away, Megan was grinning from ear to ear even though she had tears all over her cheeks. Graham smiled a her mysterious smile, glad to have calmed her love down. Slowly she ran her knuckles over Megan's round cheeks, feeling the wetness of her tears, wiping it away.

"I have no money Graham, nothing to my name but, what I took in the suitcases for True Directions. How could I go to Europe?!" Megan yelled; losing her sanity by the second.

"Babe, just stop." Graham chuckled at her. "I have money, I can get you a plane ticket, once we get there, my dad will have a place waiting for me." After hearing this, Megan's shoulder shrunk as she let out the breath she was holding. Graham cupped her cheek and bent down; giving her a sweet kiss. Almost unable to pull away; she just wanted to be near her. "Just imagine, me and you, by ourselves in Europe..." Graham sighed against Megan's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was settled then, Graham, as planned, went to Europe the next week just like her parents had planned. Megan was coming as soon as she could. She needed to get her passport and other things situated and then she was going to let Graham know when she was coming.

It was the second day when Megan called from the airport. "Are you serious Meg? Ok I'm on my way!" Graham was so anxious to see her that she could hardly contain herself. Once Megan was picked up they went back to the small apartment that Graham's father had rented for her. Megan walked in first, setting her suitcases down before looking around.

"Wow, this is amazing..." She sounded like a little kid in a candy shop. Graham smiled from her new found spot in the kitchen as she lit up a cigarette. "This is all so cliché." Megan said staring into her eyes. Graham chuckled and grabbed them both something to drink before they sat down on the couch.

It was sort of like a fairy tale, one minute they were apart, both broken hearted and the next they were living together in a cozy apartment in Europe! Graham was so glad to be so far away from home and Megan was just glad to have Graham back.

"What do you want to do babe? Anything you want..." Graham asked as she flicked the ashes of her cigarette. Megan smiled as she paused to think about it before leaning over to kiss her; gripping her shoulders, pushing her down onto the couch. Graham chuckled and discarded her cigarette quickly before hugging Megan tightly; running her palms over her back; tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

After endless minutes of kissing and get re-acquainted, Graham pulled away, looking Megan in the eyes. "I guess we ordering in tonight." She whispered; grinning...

** END**


End file.
